


It's Enough For This Restless Warrior Just To Be With You

by justsomegoodtimes



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: I'll update tags as I post chapters, Like really fucking slow, but it's worth it, i think, if you stick with this fic you'll be here for a while, this is slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegoodtimes/pseuds/justsomegoodtimes
Summary: this is a MASSIVE slow burn. i only have the first 10 or so chapters plotted so far, but i plan to update every week. this fic starts on curt and owen's first days at their respective agencies, and will continue at least till The Fall. if you stick with this fic, you will be officially my favorite person ever.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 2





	It's Enough For This Restless Warrior Just To Be With You

April 14th. 1947. 

"So." 

Cynthia taps some files against her desk, head held high, looking directly at Curt. Who, consequently, feels smaller than ever. Who designed a chair this uncomfortable? 

"You have quite the reputation, Mr. Mega. Top of your classes in academy, excellent marksman, and trust me, Professor Elmore wouldn't shut up about you." 

Curt smirks. "All good things, I hope." Cynthia rolls her eyes. 

"Don't go getting an ego agent, it's your first day. And wipe that stupid smile off your face." Curt corrects his expression and straightens his spine as she continues. "Point is, Mega, none of that matters now. The American Secret Service only takes the best of the best, so I'm here. Telling you that you're not special anymore. You're not cool, or charming, or anything else that flying far-flung flashy fuck of a professor said about you. Now, you're just an agent, and a new one at that. Which honestly makes you the worst agent here. So get out of my office." 

Nope. He was wrong. _This_ is when he feels smaller than ever. He sits frozen for a moment until Cynthia shoots him another glare. He shoots up and grabs his bag, heading out the door.

\-------- 

Contrary to Cynthia's message, Curt is undeterred. This is how all great hero stories start after all, and hey, he's Curt Fucking Mega. No, he's _Agent_ Curt Fucking Mega. Of course he's special. That's how he's always been. He has to be special or else he'll have to work. So he doesn't have to try. Because he's never had to try. Because things just always seem to work out. Because they have to. Because if they didn't- 

He's startled out of his thoughts by a voice. "You okay agent?" 

He looks up to see a short man leaned against the wall in the hallway. He's rather handsome, with a quiet sort of grace about him. Curt is reminded unexpectedly of a lion.

"Agent?"

"Oh! Uh- yeah, I'm alright." 

The man smiles sympathetically. "Cynthia giving you a hard time? Don't worry about it too much, she does it to all the new recruits." 

Curt gives a little chuckle and rubs the back of his neck subconsciously. "Yeah, that's me. Just like everyone else." 

"What's your name newbie?" 

"Curt. Uh- Mega. Curt Mega." 

"Agent Naoki Ota. And really, don't stress about Cynthia, she's just... like that i guess, heh." 

Curt nods, swallowing his pride a little. "Right." 

\-------- 

A couple hours later Curt is sitting in his shitty apartment, feeling shitty because he's had a shitty day and he's a shitty person and all the shittiness in the world has been blocked from him until today. 

Turns out, he really is just like everyone else. In first aid, marksmanship, everything he thought he was exceptional at, it became painfully clear just how average he is. 

Well, it could be worse. He could be last. 

He sighs, flopping down on his mattress. He's tired as all hell. He'll worry about being average at saving the world in the morning.


End file.
